Affaire de Coeur
by wwechic1619
Summary: A love affair. Two supernatural creatures bound to one soul. Which is more powerful, the mated vampire or the imprinted wolf?
1. Prologue

_**I have no doubt that this triangle has been done before, and I know that my other story is sorta/kinda unfinished with my undecided epilogue yet. Unfortunately I am still starting this story. Obviously I suck at starting and not finishing things, but I have this one all mapped out except for the end so we shall see.**_

 _ **Thank you for reading, and if anyone is in the market to beta…I would love one!**_

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Universe or the characters.**

 **Prologue**

His face was the picture of desire, smooth, granite, bone-white, and his eyes screamed an intensity that has never been felt between us. I found myself unconsciously stepping towards him, my body wailed for him, a cacophony started in my brain while my muscles contracted and urged me forward.

"Stop!" I gasped, the pain of my words tore at my insides. My body tried to ignore my pleas. I couldn't go near him again. I couldn't stand the pain the he constantly gifted me.

"Bella, love, we belong together. I know that you understand that. The night we spent together was nothing I have ever felt before," his voice slicked over me like molten honey, sticking to me and making me immobile.

 _That night meant something different to me._

I fell to my knees, my jeans landing on the soggy greenspace that surrounded us.

"Please, _please_! I can't! We can't do this," I was barely able to get the words out around my rasping for breath. I felt like I was ripping my own heart out, carving it out of my chest with a rusty spoon.

Although his face did not change expressions, his eyes turned molten. If I had any doubt before of how painful this was for him it was gone now. He looked like he was a living stone engulfed in flames.

"It pains me to see you like this. I know that you feel something," he cringed, "for him, and that you did untoward things with one another, but we can get past that. It means nothing to me as long as I have you."

The tears that had been dry for the past few minutes welled up again and sped down my cheeks. _Jesus_. Could I have been any more of a monster? The worst part was that I believed him. Although it hurt him, I knew that he would be able to stay mated to me knowing what I did, knowing that I was intimate with _him._

How was it possible to belong to two immortals?

I thought of the other piece of my heart, my strength, my fierce predator. Why was I doing this to both of them.

"I can't…" the tears would not stop, the pain tearing at me for loving two enemies at once.

"Edward, I can't stop loving him too." Saying it made me feel worse and somehow better.

"I _know_ , and I know that I am the worst kind of monster for leaving you after making love to you," he gripped a hand in his hair, "but I love you. Nothing could ever change that. You loving _him_ could never change that."

I felt the sincerity in his voice and saw it in the depth of his topaz eyes. How would this ever get resolved? Was it possible to be with one of them and simply forget the other? My heart clenched at the thought. No.

I sniffed and swiped at my eyes. Edward still appeared in pain as he took a step forward to reach me.

What a mess I had made. I knew I could not have eternity with Edward and a life with _him_.

"Bella," the longing in his voice was tangible. I could feel the tension in our connection, eluding to how hard this was for him.

"The only way for this to be resolved, for you to be able to move on, is the death of one of us."

I gasped in shock. How could I ever contemplate one of them dying?

" _That_! That is the only way for this to be able to work? How could I ever live knowing that part of my heart was dead?"

"Bella, I have heard of this happening very rarely in just vampires. If they have two mates and one of them dies, the heart fills with what is left. The connection is complete with the other then instead of half and half. It is rule. A fight must be had if the mating is in question."

I felt numb, like a zombie.

 _Ok, that settles it then._ I thought manically. _They will fight to the death over something as insignificant as me and I will be with the winner of this insane fight._

I wished that I could turn back time, but if I could what would I choose?

Would I choose to have never met Edward and my vampire family?

Or would I have chosen to have never been imprinted upon by someone with such a dark past but so much passion?

The facts were that I could not turn back time and choose either one anymore. I was stuck between them now. They would chose for me, by destroying part of my heart.


	2. Birthday at the Cottage

**I took liberties with the characters, Bella is pretty in character, but the rest are pretty ooc.**

 **P.S. I was re-watching Buffy as I wrote a lot of this story. Season 3 episodes 11, 12, 13 for this chapter, to be exact ;).**

 **Before**

"Happy Birthday, Bella," his whispered kiss lit me on fire, the ice of his lips a balm to my human passion.

"Thank you," I whispered just loud enough for him to hear.

"Are you excited for this weekend, just you and me…?"

I am sure my face told him, but I was thrilled. It had taken the whole summer but I finally convinced my virginal Adonis to make love to me. We were going away for the weekend to a mystery cottage that had supposedly belonged to Esme and Carlisle while Edward was rebelling. We would only be staying the night since Sunday I would be forced into a birthday party of epic proportions.

I could care less about the party as long as Edward kept to his promise to "try". We had been practicing from the moment he had decided to make love to me, in conjunction with my promise to him to attend college before my imminent change.

"So. So. So. Excited!" I punctuated each with a loving kiss.

"Hmm you smell so good when you are aroused." His words heightened my arousal and I heard him growl low in his throat.

"As much as I would love to continue this here, in the school parking lot, among the children that surround us, I think we should finish class quickly so that we can finally leave."

"I love that idea." My heart was thudding out of my chest, undoubtingly making it more difficult to hold his thirst but it was impossible to halt any reaction to his proximity to me.

He must have seen the guilt on my face.

"No, my love, don't feel guilty," his hand caressed my face softly and tenderly, "it pains me but I would rather resist the pain of your blood than to not see any reaction you have from me."

I leaned towards him for another kiss just as the late bell rang.

"Soon, my love."

I eagerly rushed to my class in anticipation of a weekend filled with trying. I felt amazingly lucky to have someone who would deal with the anguish of being with me and make my birthday perfect.

AdC

The day dragged slower than any other in history. Lunch with the family was awkward to say the least. Jasper looked dreadfully uncomfortable, Alice was smirking at Edward, he looked more embarrassed than I had ever seen him. Emmett was cracking about a million jokes a minute and Rosalie looked even more uptight than usual.

I could hardly wait to rush to the next class that I shared with both Alice and Edward.

Alice was rubbing her temples and pointedly ignoring me in class. I was helpless to the thoughts and excitement that flew through my mind. In a few short hours, after dinner with Charlie we would finally be leaving.

Edward rushed us to my house faster than ever, gave me a swift kiss, and then left me to cook and eat as fast as possible.

Just as I got done setting the table and placing a glass of milk and a beer on the table Charlie trudged in. His belted and boots thudded on the old wooden floor right before I heard his heavy footsteps clunk into the kitchen.

He uttered his usual, "looks good Bells" before placing himself at the table. I buttered Charlie up for my long weekend with "all" of the Cullen's and made Grandma Swan's stroganoff with enough for leftovers. We talked minimally over dinner like usual and I rushed to soap and rinse the dishes, practically breaking them as I tossed them in the drying rack on the counter.

"In a hurry Bells?" Charlie's chuckle echoed throughout the kitchen as he plopped down on his favorite chair, his beer in one hand and the remote in another.

"Of course Dad," my breathless voice would not allow me to say anything else. Our undercover camping trip was getting him far too excited for future outdoor trips that I was not looking forward to at all.

I heard Edward's soft knock as I rushed up the stairs to get my Alice approved bag packed with-hopefully real clothes that I would approve of, along with whatever needless things Alice deemed necessary. The overpriced tote seemed silly for a weekend in a cottage, but Alice nearly threw a fit when I told her I would stuff all of my things in my backpack

"Come in!" Although Edward would hear me if I whispered, I still hollered down the steps for Charlie's sake.

I heard the men's hushed talk as I brushed my teeth, ran my brush through my hair, and splashed my face with the coldest water the faucet would give me.

I snagged my bag as I set down my brush and practically flew down the steps, catching myself on the last three before Edward had a chance to. I ran and barely wrapped my hands around Charlie's neck.

"Love you Dad, bye!" I rushed out the door, seemingly pulling Edward with, but only because he was allowing me to. I could just barely hear his and Charlie's amused chuckles behind me. I felt breathless with anticipation, eager to feel his freezing hands caress my body, feel parts of my body that even I had never dared to explore…

Edward coughed out a groan and I registered the steering wheel groaning beneath his stone fingers.

"Sorry," I whispered.

"Bella, never _ever_ apologize of the lust you feel for me. Your scent is tantalizing when you are aroused."

I nearly came undone. His rich whiskey eyes and his surprisingly husky tone went straight to the parts where I wanted him most.

"When we get to the cottage I am going to go hunt while you get ready for bed, I will only be a short while."

"Bed? But I thought…"Ohhh bed, where we will go to try and finish the foreplay we started months ago during the short heat of the Washington summer.

"Well yes, bed, but not exactly to slumber." I gulped.

"We are nearly there now," he was back to whispering.

I wasn't surprised. He drove like a maniac, and he said that for him driving the cottage was only about an hour away. I was sure if I drove it would probably take me closer to two and a half.

As the cottage finally came into view I thought that I was plunged into a fairytale. The tall sage trees and dark red flowers surrounding it made it seem like Briar Rose would be hiding there with her three aunts.

"Edward, it's breathtaking!"

"I know it is not our honeymoon, or a hotel in Paris, but since you are so _eager_ ," he cringed, "this is what I could give you for your birthday."

I reached up to clasp both of his hands in mine.

"Edward, I don't want nor need a fancy place in Paris, or to have a ring on my finger to show you that every part of me is yours. I just need you, and whatever you can give me. After all, you already have every part of my heart and soul." I barely finished before he swooped down and placed my legs around his waist and kissed me deeply, taking the very breath from my body.

I didn't register him unlocking the door or taking off our shoes before I was gently tossed on the huge flowery gossamer bed somewhere within the cottage. He walked towards me while deftly unbuttoning his charcoal shirt, letting it slide down his arms and down to the floor. His starch white undershirt came off next and was thrown somewhere towards his other shirt. I panted on the bed and slipped off my socks. Although it was never less shocking or awe inducing to see him undress we had gotten this far before, only our undergarments hiding the most secret of spots.

Edward ghosted towards me and grabbed my hands before they could slip off my t-shirt.

"No, let me undress you." He pushed me gently back on the bed and trailed his hands up my still jean covered legs. They drifted up to where my shirt met the top of my jeans and slowly tugged it up and over my head, while placing gently butterfly kisses up my stomach. I tried as hard as I could not to squirm and challenge his thirst. I could feel my arousal intensifying and my panties becoming wet once more with a visual reminder of how much I wanted him.

He placed kisses on every part of me that he could reach finishing with my lips as he released the buttons on my jeans. I slowly reached my hands towards him and moved my hands up and down his chest and slid the button of his jeans through the hole, tugging them down his slim and muscular hips. After he kicked his jeans on the immaculate floor he stopped us for a brief moment to remind me that we were going extremely slowly. He moved from whispering in my ear to my collarbone, avoiding my neck at all costs. His hand made my body pebble in goosebumps and awareness as he placed his hands behind my back to unclasp my bra. That joined the floor as he paid attention to foreign territory. The coil tightened as he wrapped his cool lips around each nipple, sucking gently as he rubbed up and down my ribs and around the breasts.

"Edward, please, I can't wait any longer," my voice was no longer my own. I was taken over by a lustful teenager that wanted nothing more than to join our bodies together as fast as inhumanly possible. My moans felt unbearable loud within the cottage walls.

His chuckle vibrated around my left nipple as his hands slid my panties down my hips and off my feet. His lips took turns worshiping my breasts as his fingers moved up my thighs to the wet heat that was calling for him. He gently rubbed my nub and my back arched.

"So warm, so beautiful," his eyes met with mine as a finger lightly pushed into me. I gasped and clenched. I was already so close and we were just barely onto new territory.

"I only regret that I cannot taste you, it is hard enough to feel you and taste other parts of you. I wish that I could kiss and pay attention to other parts of you."

I felt a flash of guilt come over me, but it passed as fast as the lust rose. As he placed another finger inside me I came undone, clenching around him. Everything left my mind as the pleasure eclipsed everything around me. Nothing mattered as my body slowly came down. I moaned softly as he removed his fingers and resumed kissing my lips. I could taste the overpowering sweetness that was only Edward, but I could also taste of my salty human body as our tongues danced and mingled. I quickly slipped off his boxers, our lips never leaving each other. My legs automatically wrapped around his waist as he slowly entered me. I gasped at the difference. He was hard, huge, and beautifully cold. I groaned in the delicious mix of pleasure and pain as he quickly broke my hymen. He stopped after that, taking his lips off of mine.

"I'm sorry, love. Are you ok? Are you badly hurt?" I nearly sighed with the typical Edward question to us doing the most beautiful thing that two people could do with each other.

"No, please don't stop, _please_." My words must have reassured him as I was lost in the pleasure of our love. I registered some cracking around me but paid it little attention as his hand grazed my clit again.

"Edward, please. I'm not as fragile as you think." He looked in pain as the friction of our bodies increased. It only took a few more seconds before I shattered around him again, him coming in a few short cold bursts afterwards.

"I love you," Edward's whisper was just barely loud enough for me to hear.

"Mmmm, I love you too, so much. This has been the best birthday ever." He gave me his lopsided smile as he disappeared to get a washcloth to clean us up. Before I passed into the most delicious sleep of my life I took a glance around the room. It was beautiful, although it did not come close to compare to what had transpired between us. I felt like a completely different person. We had done it! It did not defeat him, and he had even forgotten to hunt ahead of time. I was so proud, and so euphoric.

Edward gently cleaned up the evidence of our lovemaking and I barely got a few kisses before I fell asleep and dreamed about my reality.


End file.
